Les Enfants de Maana
by Lullaby14
Summary: Lhienna a atterri dans la salle du cristal à cause d'un cercle de champignons... Vraiment ? Et si la nouvelle gardienne cachait quelque chose ?


_Coucou tout le monde !_

 _J'avais cette idée d'OS depuis... très longtemps... et j'ai finalement réussit à le coucher sur papier. Ceci est une version très étrange du passé de certains membres de la garde donc j'apprécierai que vous ne le preniez pas comme "vérité absolue"_

 _Les fameux "Enfants de Maana" sont quelque chose que j'ai inventé._

 _Bien évidemment, les personnages, mis-à-part Lhienna, ne sont pas à moi. L'histoire m'appartient entièrement par contre._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Lullaby_

* * *

 **Les Enfants de Maana**

Miiko était occupée à pester silencieusement en compagnie de Jamon contre le temps que prenait la recherche des morceaux de cristaux éparpillés. Une vive lueur la surpris et elle se tint prête à une attaque lorsque... une jeune femme vêtue étrangement laissa place à la lumière. Celle-ci observa les alentours, semblant perdu.

\- Qui es-tu ? Demanda Miiko tandis que Jamon la menaçait de son arme.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, occupée à loucher sur la lance de Jamon. La question sembla enfin lui arriver.

\- Je... Je m'appelle Lhienna... Je suis entrée dans un cercle de champignons et... je suis arrivée ici... bégaya la jeune femme.

Miiko soupira. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un humain atterrissait ici. Mais cette fois, elle était tombée dans la salle du cristal. Miiko combattit une voix intérieure l'incitant au calme et fit enfermer la jeune femme dans les cachots. Jamon l'y emmena et elle se détourna, manquant ainsi le sourire étrange de la jeune humaine.

* * *

Ezarel sourit et constatant que rien ne se passait. La jeune femme, nommée Lhienna, n'était qu'une humaine, comme il l'avait prédit. Valkyon regarda d'un œil morne le résultat des analyses, indifférent à l'agitation qui s'emparait de Nevra.

\- Et bien, je n'avais jamais croisé d'humaines qui résistaient à mon charme.

\- Il fallait un début à tout, lui rétorqua Lhienna.

Miiko soupira et se détourna. Le fait que Lhienna ait atterri dans la salle du cristal lui avait fait espérer qu'elle était plus spéciale que les humains qui arrivaient généralement par le cercle de champignons de la forêt avoisinante, mais elle se détourna...

Un cri aiguë les fit tous se tourner vers l'origine du bruit. Là, les quatre chefs de gardes écarquillèrent les yeux alors que la main de Lhienna sembla prendre feu, démontrant du sang de faerie dans ses veines. Mais ce n'était pas tant cela qui les choquait, ni le résultat tardif de l'expérience. En réalité, les flammes vertes annonçant du sang de faerie dans les veines de la nouvelle gardienne plus si humaine que ça... n'était pas vert. Les flammes abordaient une teinte d'un bleu très voyant, de la même teinte que les cheveux d'Ezarel...

Une fois cela passé et les conclusions tirées, chacun reparti, laissant Lhienna avec son nouveau chef de garde, Valkyon, qui manqua le sourire fin de la nouvelle gardienne.

* * *

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama Miiko en regardant Lhienna et Nevra.

Ceux-ci la regardèrent un instant avant que Nevra ne prenne la parole.

\- Je te le répète, Lhienna a trouvé un bout du cristal.

Ezarel et Valkyon, derrière Miiko, dévisagèrent Lhienna tandis que Jamon restait impassible.

\- Où l'as-tu trouvé ? Demanda expressément Miiko.

\- Dans... dans le jardin du QG, lui répondit Lhienna en se gardant bien de leur dire que c'était Merry qui lui avait donné.

Ezarel leva un sourcil à cette annonce.

\- Si la nouvelle est capable de trouver un morceau de cristal dans le jardin alors qu'elle vient d'arriver, elle est plus efficace que nos agents qui cherchent depuis des mois, admit-il à contrecœur sans se départir d'une drôle d'impression.

Miiko lui fit un vague signe pour lui signaler de se taire avant de prendre le morceau de cristal que tendait Lhienna. Elle le plaça ensuite près du cristal et le petit fragment retrouvé fut aspiré par le plus grand, provoquant une onde de Maana qui fit vaciller Lhienna, rattrapée par Valkyon et Nevra, juste derrière elle.

Le cristal se mit à luire et, chose inhabituelle, une forme humaine s'en dégagea et tendit sa main, comme pour agripper Lhienna. Celle-ci ne bougea plus, tétanisée, entourée les trois chefs de garde.

\- L'Oracle, souffla Miiko. C'est rare qu'il se manifeste.

 _Qui es-tu, Lhienna ?_ Se demanda-t-elle en se détournant.

Personne ne remarqua l'étrange sourire teinté de nostalgie de Lhienna... Personne sauf un individu caché dans un coin éloigné de la salle. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, un peu inquiet.

* * *

\- Tu es Lhienna, n'est-ce pas ? Fit une voix derrière la jeune gardienne.

Celle-ci se retourna et fit face à un homme blond. Elle l'avait repéré, c'était lui qui était caché dans un coin de la salle du cristal, à les observer. Mais elle feinta l'innocence.

\- Oui, et tu es ?

\- Oh, pardon. Je suis Leiftan. J'ai entendu parlé de ton arrivée un peu étrange dans la salle du cristal, la semaine dernière et je voulais te rencontrer. Est-ce que tu m'accompagnerais dans les jardins ?

Lhienna se savait démasquée. Mais elle joua l'ignorante un peu plus longtemps, non pas pour espérer ne rien avoir à dire à l'homme, mais plutôt pour discuter avec lui à l'abri d'oreille indiscrètes.

\- Bien sûre ! Lui dit-elle en souriant.

Ils sortirent en direction du Refuge d'Eel, le dépassèrent, et se rendirent au cerisier centenaire. Là, Leiftan la regarda, toujours souriant, mais ses yeux n'exprimait que de la méfiance.

\- Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il, presque poliment.

\- Lhienna, nouvelle venue pas tout à fait humaine, répondit-elle en le regardant.

Lhienna savait ce que voulait savoir Leiftan mais elle voulait voir jusqu'où il pouvait maintenir son calme. C'était d'une importance capitale.

Leiftan fronça les sourcils face à la réponse de la jeune femme.

\- Mais encore ? Insista-t-il.

\- Pourquoi devrait-il y avoir plus ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

La patience de Leiftan s'effritait lentement et il lutta pour reprendre son calme.

\- Tu ne dis pas tout, fit Leiftan comme une accusation.

\- Sur quoi te bases-tu ? Répondit-elle immédiatement.

Leiftan perdit patience. Quelle honte pour lui. Lhienna le remarqua et sourit doucement.

\- Tu as raison, je n'ai pas tout dit.

Leiftan se calma un peu.

\- Je ne suis pas humaine du tout, pour tout te dire. Et je sais à quelle race de faerie j'appartiens.

Leiftan réfléchit un instant, cherchant à quelle race la jeune femme pouvait appartenir.

\- Je ne connais aucune race à qui le test avait fait des flammes bleues, tenta-t-il.

\- C'est normal, fit Lhienna en souriant. La race dont je suis issue est pratiquement éteinte. C'est aussi pour ça que tu as l'impression dérangeante de me connaître, continua-t-elle, sans ignorer qu'elle avait fait pression sur un point dérangeant dans l'esprit de l'homme. Nous sommes de la même race.

Leiftan lutta pour ne pas laisser échapper son trouble. Il n'avait jamais su à quelle race il appartenait, et il n'avait jamais voulut faire le test qu'avait mis au point Ezarel pour savoir si quelqu'un avait du sang faerie dans les veines, n'ayant pas besoin de savoir cela. Il avait des pouvoirs, il était faerie, point. Mais il n'avait jamais réussit à savoir à quoi était du son pouvoir.

\- Que sommes-nous ? Laissa échapper involontairement Leiftan dans un murmure.

Lhienna le regarda intensément de ses yeux violet pâle, lui donnant l'envie de se tortiller pour s'y soustraire.

\- Tu ne te souviens de rien, alors... soupira-t-elle.

Leiftan l'observa s'approcher de lui au ralenti, il tressaillit légèrement lorsque les doigts de la gardienne se posèrent sur son front et qu'elle psalmodia d'étranges paroles qu'il ne comprenait pas... et plongea dans le noir.

* * *

Leiftan se réveilla au son métallique de deux lames s'entrechoquant. Alerte, il se redressa. Il ne comprenait pas, qui étaient ces hommes et femmes qui se battaient ? Il regarda sans le voir une lance être envoyée sur lui et ne du sa survie qu'à ses réflexes.

Malheureusement, la lance l'embrocha... et passa au travers de lui comme un fantôme pour tuer quelqu'un derrière lui. Il se retourna un instant et crut halluciner. Cette personne, une femme, lui ressemblait étrangement. Elle avait les même cheveux que lui et surtout, les même yeux, exactement la même teinte. Pas d'un vert d'eau très clair comme il l'abordait dans la garde. Non, un bleu si éclatant qu'il faisait mal à celui qui osait regarder ces yeux, les mêmes yeux que lui, la couleur qu'il cachait à tous car trop voyante et inhabituelle.

\- Dépêchez-vous ! Cria quelqu'un. Mettez les enfants à l'abri !

 _Enfants ?_ S'étonna Leiftan. C'est en regardant aux alentours qu'il remarqua que ce qui lui semblait être un village était en proie aux flammes.

\- Maman ! Hurla un petit garçon en se projetant auprès de la femme qui avait été tuée d'un coup de lance.

Et il reconnu l'enfant. C'était lui ! Mais comment ? Était-il dans une illusion ? Était-ce un souvenir ?

\- Leiftan ! Appela un homme.

Le petit garçon se retourna.

\- Il faut que tu te mettent en sécurité !

Le petit garçon ne lâchait pas sa mère et c'est un autre petit garçon, quoi que plus âgé que le premier, qui le secoua.

\- Allez Leiftan, ce n'est pas le moment. Elle est morte, elle ne souffrira plus.

\- Mais... Ezarel...

Leiftan-adulte se tourna entièrement vers le petit garçon et reconnu le chef de la Garde Absynthe dans le petit garçon qui devait avoir dix ans. Mais cela n'avait aucun sens !

\- Leiftan ! Viens maintenant ! Fit une voix féminine.

Le petit garçon de six ans releva la tête et ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire.

\- Est-ce que tu peux la soigner ? Demanda-t-il avec espoir en jetant un œil à sa mère.

La femme s'approcha et Leiftan eut une étrange impression pas désagréable. La femme, il l'avait déjà croisé auparavant. Mais son physique ne lui disait rien. Elle avait une peau aussi claire que la sienne, ses longs cheveux d'un argent pur volaient derrière elle. Elle portait une tenue un peu étrange composée d'une étoffe apparemment soyeuse et serties de bijoux d'un bleu aussi pur que les yeux du petit garçon. Leiftan-adulte ne voyait pas ses yeux mais il ignora ce détail pour se concentrer sur les alentours.

C'était mauvais, fut la première pensée de Leiftan-adulte. Les flammes consumaient les maisons et, quelques fois, les hommes venus pour l'éteindre. Le carnage se semblait pas avoir de fin.

Et puis, il y eut des cris. Un homme s'approcha d'eux à vive allure, les pointes de ses cheveux aussi bleues que ceux d'Ezarel.

\- C'est horrible. Nous sommes encerclés par des blacks dogs !

Le sang des villageois et de Leiftan ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Mettez les enfants en sécurité ! Partez vite ! Ils vont...

L'homme qui venait de crier ces ordres se stoppa au milieu de sa phrase, un black dog l'avait attaqué. Il n'avait pas survécu. Le gros chien noir était au milieu des villageois rassemblés.

Le carnage était total.

\- Partez ! Cria un homme en direction de l'étrange femme, Leiftan et Ezarel. Vous aurez plus de chance de survivre. Tous les autres enfants sont morts. On va les retenir suffisamment longtemps pour que vous soyez hors de danger.

La femme résista mais l'homme ne lui laissa pas le choix. C'est en se retournant vers les deux enfants que Leiftan aperçu les yeux de la femme. Il en eut le souffle coupé. Ces yeux d'un violet pâle, il ne les oublierait plus. Il savait tout à présent, il se souvenait de tout son passé, il se souvenait de cette femme qui s'était battu pour qu'il vive. Il s'en souvenait.

* * *

Leiftan reprit conscience dans le jardin du QG. Il sentit les mains de Lhienna se retirer de son front. Ils se regardèrent un instant avant que Leiftan ne craque. Il passa ses bras autour de la jeune gardienne et la serra contre lui.

\- Je me souviens de tout. Merci Lhienna, merci d'avoir fait en sorte que je vive.

Lhienna passa ses mains autour de la taille de Leiftan et le serra contre lui. Par l'Oracle, qu'il lui avait manqué !

Leurs retrouvailles furent troublés par l'arrivée d'un Panalulu qui... grogna après Lhienna.

\- Je crois que ton familier est un peu trop protecteur avec toi, ria la jeune femme.

Leiftan sourit et murmura ce qui semblait être des mots doux au familier. Lhienna lutta pour ne pas rire, Leiftan était aussi mignon adulte qu'étant enfant, son familier le complétait très bien.

* * *

Ezarel sortit du laboratoire, bien décidé à prendre un repas mérité ! Miiko avait voulu le faire travailler sur quelques formules avec Kero et Eweleïn voulait renouveler son stock de potions pour ses patients. Il avait donc travaillé jusqu'à une heure très avancée de la soirée et tenait maintenant à manger quelque chose. Il arriva en cuisine pour prendre ceux sachets de pâtes crues et se dirigea vers la cantine pour les manger.

Arrivé là-bas et s'attendant à voir la salle vide, il fut surpris de voir Leiftan, installé seul à une table, sirotant un verre d'il-ne-savait quoi. C'est en s'installant en face de lui qu'il remarqua son regard lointain.

\- Leiftan ? S'enquit-il, un peu inquiet.

L'homme blond se connecta à la réalité et dévisagea Ezarel.

\- Tu fais un peu peur à être sérieux comme ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu effacé la mémoire ?

Ezarel retint son souffle. Comment as-t-il pu savoir ?

\- Comment l'as-tu su ?

\- Je me souviens de tout.

Ezarel soupira et renonça à manger ses pâtes. La conversation s'annonçait longue et peut-être houleuse. Un coup d'oeil lui indiqua que Karuto était parti.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix. Si tu te souviens de tout, tu te souviens aussi de ce qu'il s'est passé une fois que nous avons été en sécurité. Ta dépression menaçait de te tuer... Alors je me suis dit que tout oublier était la meilleure solution. Je t'ai plongé dans un sommeil profond pour t'effacer tout ce que tu savais sur nous et notre peuple. Je suis ensuite parti me faire un nom dans la garde d'Eel et je t'ai ensuite réveillé pour qu'on ne nous associe pas.

\- Mais tu as tout de même été là à mon réveil, fit remarquer Leiftan.

\- Oui. Je voulais te mettre en garde. Tes yeux étaient les seuls indices qui pouvaient te relier à notre peuple. Alors je t'ai demandé de les cacher. Je ne voulais pas qu'on t'utilise si jamais tu étais découvert.

Leiftan comprenait les raisons qui avaient poussé Ezarel à agir ainsi...

\- Tu es pardonné, Ezarel, ne te mine pas pour ça.

L'homme lui fit un sourire de reconnaissance puis fronça les sourcils.

\- Ma potion était parfaite. Tu n'aurais pas pu retrouver la mémoire tout seul. Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Leiftan sourit doucement.

\- J'ai retrouvé notre mentor, souffla-t-il.

Ezarel écarquilla es yeux.

\- Comment ?! S'exclama-t-il en se levant d'un bond. Où l'as-tu vue ?

Leiftan le regarda un instant avant de lui demander silencieusement de le suivre. Ezarel le fit, trop choqué pour réagir autrement. Ils se rendirent à l'extérieur, aussi silencieux que des ombres. Ils évitèrent de justesse Valkyon qui rentrait au QG et sortirent dans les jardins. Ils se rendirent au Jardin de la Fontaine et Leiftan s'arrêta soudainement.

Ezarel, qui avait évité de peu la collision avec Leiftan se décala en râlant... Jusqu'à ce que les sons s'étouffent d'eux-même dans sa gorge en voyant la femme assise non loin d'eux. Celle-ci se leva, faisant balancer ses longs cheveux argentés dans son dos.

\- Ezarel, sourit-elle doucement. Je suis ravie de te revoir en pleine forme.

L'elfe ne réfléchit pas et se jeta sur la femme, l'étreignant de toutes ses forces.

\- Je suis ravi de te revoir, murmura le jeune homme.

La jeune femme le serra contre lui avant de s'éloigner un peu.

\- Comment cela se fait-il que ton apparence n'ai pas changé en seize ans ? Demanda Ezarel en penchant la tête, oubliant aussi toutes remarques désobligeantes qu'il avait l'habitude de faire à d'autres, notamment à Lhienna, la petite nouvelle.

\- J'ai atteins ma maturité, le cristal ne me laissera plus vieillir. Vous n'avez pas remarqué que vous n'avez plus vieilli depuis quelques années ?

Ezarel et Leiftan se regardèrent un instant, conscients maintenant de leur apparence toujours bloquée comme s'ils avaient vingt ans.

Lhienna, sous sa réelle apparence, leur sourit.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me souviens pas de ton nom ? Demanda Ezarel.

Lhienna lui sourit.

\- Tu l'as oublié quand je suis partie en vous laissant vous débrouiller. Je n'ai jamais cessé de vous observer et de vous aider occasionnellement dans vos missions. Mais je ne pouvais pas me montrer, ni même te laisser répandre mon nom, continua-t-elle pour Ezarel. Alors j'ai du t'effacer partiellement la mémoire de telle sorte que seule mon apparence te revienne.

\- Et quel est ton nom ? Demanda Ezarel, impatient.

Lhienna éclata de rire.

\- Tu ne changeras donc jamais, mon petit elfe.

Ezarel rougit sous le surnom que lui avait donné son mentor mais ne dit rien.

\- En fait, tu m'as déjà côtoyée sans t'en rendre compte, dit-elle, attirant l'attention d'Ezarel et un sourire de Leiftan. Mais tu ne m'as juste pas reconnue.

\- Je ne connais personne d'autre qui possède un tel physique.

Lhienna sourit avec douceur.

\- Ne reconnais-tu personne en moi ? Demanda-t-elle en écartant les bras.

Ezarel la parcourut du regard en notant tous les détails qu'il avait oublié depuis seize ans. La silhouette très fine de la femme, ses cheveux brillants auxquels étaient accrochées quelques perles d'un bleu pur, quelques tâches de rousseurs discrètes sous les yeux... et des yeux d'un violet si clair qu'ils paraissaient transparents. Ce détail lui sauta aux yeux, comme une impression familière. Il passa en revue toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait, cherchant à se souvenir de la couleur de leurs yeux... quand il comprit.

Son regard interrogateur croisa celui, fier, de la jeune femme. Il avait juste, la nouvelle gardienne était la seule de ses connaissances à posséder de tels yeux.

Il baissa la tête et serra les poings, honteux.

\- Pardon, murmura-t-il. J'ai été odieux avec toi.

Il sentit deux bras fins être passé autour de lui et l'attirer dans une étreinte.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est à moi de le faire. Je te demande pardon pour vous avoir laissé seuls, tous les deux, pendant si longtemps...

Ezarel sentit plus qu'il ne vit Leiftan se joindre à leur étreinte.

\- Lhienna, souffla Ezarel.

Prononcer le nom de son mentor ramena à lui des souvenirs. Des souvenirs qu'il avait longtemps oublié. Il se revoyait, à cinq ans, courir hors de la maison dans laquelle il vivait pour se précipiter vers elle et lui sauter dessus. Il se souvenait qu'elle le rattrapait toujours avec une facilité déconcertante. Il se souvenait avoir rit avec elle, avoir appris beaucoup lorsqu'à ses sept ans, elle lui enseignait à maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Il se souvenait de leurs moments de rire, à tous les trois. Il avait essayé de suivre les traces de son mentor et avait tenté d'enseigner à Leiftan les bases... Il avait lamentablement échoué. Il se souvenait du rire de Lhienna, son rire si clair et communicatif, un rire qu'il avait oublié...

Il revint à la réalité lorsque tous s'écartèrent. Il se sentait complet, enfin.

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester très longtemps, dit Lhienna. Je dois retrouver mon autre apparence.

\- Lhienna, l'apostropha Leiftan. Maintenant que nous sommes tous les trois réunis, que faisons-nous ?

\- Nous sommes les derniers de notre race en vie, nous resterons soudés aussi longtemps que possible mais je ne sais pas encore quoi faire d'autre. J'ai bien l'idée de tout raconter à Miiko, Nevra et Valkyon mais je n'y arriverai pas ici.

* * *

Lhienna soupira. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils avaient fait ça. Elle entra dans sa chambre et jeta un œil à... ses familiers. En plus du Corko qu'elle avait reçu à son arrivée, elle avait déjà eu deux familiers. Bien qu'ils s'entendent relativement bien tous les trois, elle avait beaucoup de travail avec eux. Entre Zaya, son Corko, Alys, son Dalafa et Lyr, son Minaloo, elle avait du mal à les garder calme plus de quelques minutes.

Secouant la tête, elle se concentra sur son problème actuel. En repensant à ce qu'elle avait entendu auparavant, son envie de frapper quelque chose la reprit. Étaient-ils fous ?!

\- Ezarel, Leiftan, espèces de... souffla-t-elle.

Les deux garçons, parce que ça ne pouvait venir que d'eux, avaient proposés à Miiko, Nevra et Valkyon un... voyage... Et ils avaient prévu de l'emmener.

Après ce qu'elle leur avait dit, la veille dans la nuit, ils avaient du comploter, comme ils le faisaient si bien dans leur enfance dans le but de la surprendre. Mais si par le passé, ils n'avaient jamais réussis, cette fois, elle était restée bouche bée devant Miiko pendant quelques secondes. Elle avait noté, du coin de l'œil, que les deux hommes se retenaient de pouffer.

Soupirant une énième fois, elle se jura de leur faire payer cet affront en préparant sa valise.

* * *

Ils étaient tous les six assis en cercle sur un navire.

\- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous embarqués, commença Miiko. Je peux savoir pourquoi nous partons ?

\- Non n'avons pas le droit d'avoir des vacances ? S'enquit Ezarel, faussement triste.

\- Je t'aurais cru si Leiftan n'avait pas appuyé ta proposition. Alors, de quoi voulez-vous nous parler tous les deux ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, ne risquant tout de même pas un regard furtif vers Lhienna.

\- On vous en parlera une fois arrivés. C'est un endroit assez spécial que j'ai visité une fois avec Ezarel, puis j'ai cru comprendre que Lhienna y avait été aussi.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils alors que Miiko la regardait.

\- C'est stupide, je ne l'ai jamais envoyée aussi loin, affirma Miiko.

Nevra somnolait doucement dans son coin, ne prêtant aucune importance à la conversation. Valkyon jeta un œil aux deux instigateurs de l'expédition avant de retourner à sa contemplation de la mer.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, fit Lhienna tout en fouillant dans sa mémoire.

En effet, elle avait parcouru beaucoup de route et elle avait surtout suivit les déplacements de ses deux petits protégés alors le nombres d'endroits qu'ils avaient tous les trois visités était assez conséquent. De plus, elle n'avait jamais prit la mer pour la plupart de ses trajets alors elle n'arrivait pas à se repérer.

Miiko faisait tourner son cerveau à plein régime. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de raisons pour que Leiftan et Ezarel s'associent. Même s'ils entretiennent un lien assez fort, Leiftan avait toujours été quelqu'un de secret. Même Miiko, qu'il connaissait depuis treize ans, n'avait jamais pu savoir quoi que ce soit sur le passé de Leiftan, pas plus que la race de laquelle il était issu.

Nevra, dans sa pseudo-somnolence, réfléchissait. Il avait toujours su lire en Ezarel comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais là, il l'avait totalement surpris. Il montrait des facettes de sa personnalité qui étaient étrangères à Nevra et le vampire pensa avec amertume que ce qu'il savait d'Ezarel n'était... rien. Même si l'elfe était arrivé avant lui dans la garde, il n'avait jamais pu connaître le passé du chef de la Garde Absynthe.

Valkyon, pragmatique, ne pensait pas beaucoup. Il avait toujours su que Ezarel cachait un lien plus profond que ce qu'il montrait avec Leiftan mais il n'avait fait aucune remarque, d'autant plus que Leiftan ne paraissait pas vraiment au courant qu'une telle affection lui était portée par Ezarel. Et puis, Lhienna était arrivée et avait mis en l'air toutes ses croyances. Il avait vu quelques uns de ses sourires mais il s'était tu, gardant cette information pour découvrir l'objectif de la gardienne. Il évita de penser à toutes les hypothèses qui lui venaient à l'esprit, tout leur serait bientôt expliqué, parce qu'il ne voyait que cette explication comme but ultime de cette expédition.

* * *

Ils accostèrent sur une plage de sable fin.

\- Voilà, nous voici prêt pour l'expédition ! S'exclama Ezarel avec un grand sourire.

\- Pardon ?! S'étrangla Miiko. Nous ne sommes pas arrivés ?

\- Mais non, lui sourit Ezarel. Ca ne fait que commencer !

Un regard noir de Nevra fit pouffer Leiftan.

\- Pas d'inquiétudes, il y en a pour une petite demi-heure.

Le soulagement fut visible pour Nevra. Mais Lhienna fronça les sourcils. Elle ne connaissait qu'une petite partie de lieux qui soient à cette distance de la mer. Elle leva les yeux... et vit une montagne au loin. Une montagne qu'elle n'oubliera jamais. Elle hoqueta.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'enquit Nevra.

\- Rien, lui répondit-elle précipitamment.

Nevra, Valkyon et Miiko haussèrent un sourcil mais les deux derniers pouffèrent.

\- Lhienna a deviné où on allait.

\- C'est pas juste, se plaignit Ezarel. Ça devait resté secret.

Ils se mirent finalement en route, suivit le Lhienna qui paraissait enchantée et préoccupée en même temps. Les trois autres les suivirent sans faire d'histoires.

Aidés des indications de Lhienna, ils arrivèrent tous sans encombres dans une vaste clairière où un ruisseau passait. Quelques familiers s'y étaient installés dont quelques Liclions, Panalulus, Sabalis et Dalafas. Il y avait même un Minaloo qui laissa coi Nevra et Valkyon.

\- Apercevoir un Minaloo est très rare. C'est merveilleux ! Il faut absolument que je refasse un stock des poils ! S'exclama Ezarel en parfait alchimiste.

\- Je doute que Lyr se laisse faire, intervint Lhienna avec un sourire narquois.

Ezarel se tourna vers elle si rapidement qu'il en perdit l'équilibre.

\- Lyr ? Tu veux dire que ce Minaloo, c'est Lyr ? S'exclama-t-il.

Malheureusement, cela eu pour don d'effrayer les familiers. Le Minaloo se releva et, se dressant de toute sa taille adulte, menaça les étrangers. Tous reculèrent un peu, conscients que s'ils attaquaient, ils ne s'en sortiraient pas sans blessures.

Lhienna s'avança.

\- Inconsciente, s'exclama Nevra. Tu vas te faire tuer...

\- Par mon propre familier ? S'enquit Lhienna en se tournant vers lui.

Tous sauf Ezarel et Leiftan l'observèrent avec fascination se rapprocher du familier qui ne broncha pas. Puis, il sauta sur la jeune femme sans signe d'avertissement. Alors qu'ils allaient se précipiter sur eux, ils furent interrompu par des rires.

\- Lyr ! Descends de là tu es trop lourd ! Et arrête de me chatouiller ! S'exclama la jeune femme en riant aux éclats.

Le Minaloo était gentiment occupé à lécher de sa langue rappeuse le visage de la jeune gardienne. Miiko crut halluciner lorsque le Minaloo la relâcha et s'assit sur ses pattes arrières alors que Lhienna se releva.

\- Je vous présente Lyr, dit-elle. Mon familier.

\- Ce n'était pas un Corko ?

Lhienna roula des yeux.

\- Zaya est celui que m'a offert Kero pour mon entrée dans la garde. Mais auparavant, j'avais déjà deux familiers.

\- Deux familiers ? Retint Nevra.

\- Auparavant ? Tiquèrent Miiko et Valkyon.

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes là, fit Ezarel, étrangement sérieux.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment avant qu'un martèlement de sabots sur le sol se fit entendre. Un Dalafa et un Corko arrivèrent. Lhienna soupira.

\- Voici Zaya, le familier que vous connaissez. Et voici Alys, mon troisième familier.

Tous regardèrent un instant l'étrange trio de familiers avant que Miiko se reprenne et se tourne vers Leiftan qui n'avait pas encore broncher.

\- Leiftan, pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?

\- Connaissez-vous les Enfants de Maana ? Demanda-t-il seulement.

Nevra, Valkyon et Miiko haussèrent à nouveau un sourcil.

\- Les premiers Enfants de Maana sont nés directement du cristal, exposa Leiftan. Il ont une communions naturelle avec le Maana de l'air et donc du cristal. Il s'agissait autrefois d'un peuple pacifique doté de merveilleux pouvoirs curatifs, défensifs ou offensifs. Ils vivaient ici auparavant, dans cette clairière.

\- Que sont-il devenus ? Demanda Miiko en fronçant les sourcils face à un peuple qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

\- Plus tard, Miiko, fit-il en balayant sa question. Ils peuvent être facilement reconnus par la couleur étrange que peut porter leur physique, c'est exactement la teinte du cristal.

Tous se tournèrent vers Ezarel, analysant la couleur de ses cheveux.

\- Pas possible, Ezarel ne peut pas en être un, c'est un elfe, décréta Nevra.

\- J'en suis un, Nevra. Mais j'ai simplement eu un père elfe et une mère Enfant de Maana.

Tous le regardèrent, choqués.

\- Mais pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé plus tôt ? L'interrogea Miiko.

\- Parce que je ne voulais pas. Mais Leiftan vous expliquera pourquoi, lui répondit-il en enjoignant Leiftan à continuer.

\- Les Enfants de Maana ont un physique qui révèle leurs dispositions. Un Enfant de Maana qui est porté sur les soins verra ses cheveux devenir bleu. La surface de bleu qui recouvre ses cheveux est proportionnel à sa puissance. Ainsi, Ezarel est le plus puissant puisque ses cheveux sont entièrement bleus. Les Enfants de Maana qui sont désignés pour la défense ont les yeux bleu. Là, personne n'est capable, sinon par un test, de désigner la plus puissant. Et finalement, les Enfants de Maana portés sur l'attaque et la furtivité ont le sang bleu. Là aussi, impossible de deviner la puissance de la personne sans pour autant faire de test.

\- Où veux-tu en venir ? Demanda Miiko.

Leiftan et Ezarel la regardèrent.

\- Sais-tu additionner deux et deux, Miiko ? Demanda Ezarel.

Ce fut Valkyon qui leur apporta la réponse.

\- Tu es un Enfant de Maana, Leiftan.

\- Et puisque tu n'as ni les cheveux bleu, ni les yeux bleu, tu en as donc le sang. N'est-ce pas ? S'enquit Miiko.

Leiftan lui fit un étrange sourire et prit un poignard qu'il cachait dans son manteau. Il s'entailla le bras mais le liquide qui coula fut carmin, démontant la théorie de Miiko, ainsi que celle de Valkyon. Ezarel soupira.

\- Retire-les.

Leiftan obéit à l'injonction du plus âgé et retira ses lentilles, dévoilant ses yeux d'un bleu soutenu.

\- Je suis plutôt porté sur la défense, dommage pour toi Miiko. Bon, maintenant, j'aimerai avoir votre attention un instant. Si je vous ai amené ici, c'est parce qu'un sort que l'on maîtrise peut faire revivre certains moments passés d'un lieu. Donc j'aimerai vous faire revivre ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'il n'y ai plus rien ici.

Après acquiescement des autres chefs de garde, Leiftan et Ezarel se tournèrent vers Lhienna.

\- Bien, on peut donc dès maintenant vous avouer que ce n'est pas la véritable apparence de Lhienna.

\- Pardon ?! S'exclamèrent Nevra et Miiko.

Lhienna soupira, s'avança vers le petit groupe, gratifia Ezarel, qui venait de parler, d'une taloche derrière la tête et fit face aux trois perdus.

\- En réalité, je suis une Enfant de Maana depuis plus de cinquante ans. J'ai le sang bleu mais étant donné que je suis facilement reconnaissable, j'ai décidé de changer d'apparence. C'est le cristal lui-même qui m'a fait atterrir à côté de lui la toute première fois et j'ai feinté ne rien savoir sur vous pour pouvoir approcher tranquillement les deux abrutis qui se moquent de vos réactions présentes derrière moi, se présenta-t-elle.

Sa fin de phrase amena deux exclamations outrées derrière elle et quelques bruits provenant de ses trois familiers. Miiko se reprit le plus rapidement.

\- Dans ce cas, quelle est ta véritable apparence ?

Lhienna lui sourit puis se recula un peu. Elle se mit soudainement à luire très fortement, empêchant les autres de la regarder et, quand la lumière s'atténua, ils firent face à une femme à la peau un peu plus mate, aux cheveux argentés atteignant ses genoux, ses yeux d'un violet semblable à celui des yeux de Lhienna.

\- Lhienna ?! S'étrangla Nevra.

\- Bien sûr, fit la voix devenue un brin plus grave.

Elle se détourna, laissa flotter paresseusement autour d'elle les volants de sa tenue très étrange et indescriptible. Elle prit la dague des mains de Leiftan et entailla une veine, laissant couler le fluide bleu au sol. Puis elle psalmodia quelques paroles et le décor changea.

\- Je ne maîtrise pas très bien ce sort alors il se peut que je soit revenu un peu trop tôt dans le temps... Oui, continua-t-elle en observant le nouveau décor autour d'elle, je suis revenue un peu avant.

\- C'était très joli, fit Miiko en observant les maisons et les rues qui se dressaient. Est-ce qu'ils nous voient ?

\- Non, cela créerait un paradoxe temporel. Nous ne sommes pas intervenu dans la trame originelle, nous ne le feront pas maintenant, lui répondit Lhienna.

Le village s'était animé et une petit garçon entra dans leur champ de vision.

\- Oh, voilà Ezarel.

\- C'est bizarre de se voir gamin, rétorqua le concerné.

\- Tu étais tout mignon, fit Nevra en gazouillant.

\- Attends de voir Leiftan alors, fit Lhienna avec un sourire moqueur.

Un autre petit garçon entra dans leur champ de vision et personne n'eut de mal à reconnaître Leiftan.

\- Oh, c'est ce souvenir, remarqua Ezarel. On va s'amuser alors, sourit-il. Dit, Leiftan, tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Et tu imagines les conséquences ?

Je sais parfaitement de quoi il s'agit et je sais que je vais perdre toute crédibilité auprès de la garde, soupira le jeune homme.

En effet, il était poursuivit par quelques hommes.

\- Leiftan ! Hurla l'un d'eux. Rends-nous immédiatement ce que tu as volé !

\- Même pas en rêve, vieux grincheux ! Rétorqua l'enfant de cinq ans en leur tirant la langue. Ez' ! Aide-moi ! S'écria-t-il en se tournant vers l'elfe.

\- Cours tout seul et prie pour ta vie, lui dit Ezarel sans sortir la tête d'un livre qu'il venait de sortir.

Leiftan-enfant ne voulu pas de cette réponse et sauta sur l'elfe pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Aussitôt, son regard s'enflamma.

\- Leif', tu es mort ! S'écria-t-il en le poursuivant.

La course dura quelques secondes durant lesquelles Nevra et Miiko charrièrent Leiftan-adulte. Puis une femme arriva, tout le monde reconnu Lhienna qui avait, semblait-il, toujours le même âge.

\- Et bien, pourquoi est-ce que vous courrez ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant Leiftan prendre ses jambes pour bouclier.

\- Il nous a volé des objets ! S'écrièrent les villageois.

\- Il m'a fait tombé ! Se mêla Ezarel en jetant un œil sérieux et meurtrier sur Leiftan.

Lhienna haussa les sourcils et fit passer Leiftan-enfant devant elle.

\- Leiftan, tu vas gentiment redonner tout ce que tu as volé aux villageois et t'excuser, puis tu feras aussi des excuses à Ezarel. Puis vous viendrez tous les deux avec moi pour vos cours. On fait comme ça ?

\- J'ai pas envie de leur rendre ! Dit Leiftan.

\- Tu t'excuseras au moins ? S'enquit Lhienna.

Le silence boudeur de Leiftan était éloquent. Lhienna soupira et, d'un coup, renversa Leiftan. Celui-ci, la tête à l'envers, tentait tant bien que mal de se débattre. Au fur et à mesure, divers petits objets apparurent de ses habits jusqu'au sol. Un fois que tout fut redistribué aux villageois, Leiftan, une bosse sur la tête – gracieuseté de Lhienna – s'excusa auprès d'eux, ainsi qu'auprès de Ezarel.

La scène se figea.

\- Waouh ! Fut le seul mot de Nevra.

\- J'ai oublié à quel point tu pouvais frapper fort, fit Leiftan en massant sa tête.

\- Tu veux un rappel, peut-être ? S'enquit Lhienna avec un grand sourire qui contrastait légèrement avec la veine que ressortait de sa tempe.

Valkyon regarda Leiftan-adulte puis Leiftan-enfant avec des yeux interrogateurs. Miiko, quant à elle, reprenait son souffle dû au fou-rire qui l'avait pris quand Leiftan s'était fait forcé la main pour s'excuser.

\- Quelle plaie tu devais être quand tu étais petit, dit-elle. Pas étonnant que ton familier soit une peste.

Leiftan lui fit de gros yeux qui eurent presque raison de son calme.

\- C'était génial, fit Ezarel en se tordant de rire.

\- Lhienna ! Tu étais obligé de passer cet extrait ? Se plaignit Leiftan.

\- Pas de soucis, j'ai exactement la scène qu'il faut pour faire subir le même sort à Ezarel.

Et le temps sembla s'accélérer autour d'eux. Il s'arrêta quand deux personnes, Ezarel-enfant et Lhienna, se placèrent au centre de la place.

\- Bien, montres-moi où tu en est dans ton contrôle.

Lhienna entailla son bras et le tendit à Ezarel qui posa ses mains par dessus la plaie. Celle ci sembla se résorber lentement mais ne se ferma pas complètement.

\- Bravo ! Tu as presque terminé. D'ici quelques jours, tu arriveras à faire ça correctement.

Elle lui sourit et Ezarel détourna le regard, rougissant. Surprise, Lhienna le regarda un instant.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Pour rien, dit-il en fuyant son regard.

Lhienna le dévisagea un instant avant de se lever.

\- Puisqu'il n'y a rien, on va peut-être pouvoir passer à la suite.

Ezarel sourit et se leva pour suivre la jeune femme.

\- Oh, merde, fit Ezarel-adulte.

Lhienna lui sourit.

\- A chacun son heure de gloire.

\- Dis, dis, Lhienna, fit la petite voix d'un mignon Ezarel-enfant. Quand je serais grand, on se mariera ensemble !

C'en fut trop pour Miiko, Nevra et Valkyon qui éclatèrent de rire. Ezarel rougit et Leiftan souriait, luttant pour ne pas rire.

\- Tu était adorable quand tu était plus jeune, Ezarel ! Fit Nevra. Dommage que tu ne le sois pas resté. Comment ça se fait, d'ailleurs ?

Les trois Enfants de Maana se regardèrent, redevenant soudainement sérieux.

\- Les garçons...

\- Je veux les revoir, firent-ils de manière synchronisés.

Lhienna se tourna alors vers les trois étrangers.

\- Ce que je vais vous montrer fait parti de l'histoire de ce peuple. Nous allons vous montrer ce qui est arrivé pour qu'il n'y ai plus rien ici.

Lhienna se concentra et le décor changea. C'était l'automne apparemment, si on se référait à la couleur des feuilles des arbres.

\- Ezarel ! Appela une villageoise, nous y allons !

\- J'arrive Maman ! Fit le petit Ezarel.

Et une flèche abattit la femme. Tout se figea, les habitants observèrent le corps fin de la femme aux cheveux bleus tomber et, lorsqu'il atterrit au sol, Ezarel se reprit.

\- Maman ! Hurla-t-il en se précipitant sur elle.

Les villageois reprirent vie et l'un d'eux sonna l'alarme... Mais c'était trop tard.

Ils étaient encerclés depuis quelques minutes par des individus étranges.

\- Tuez-les tous ! S'exclama l'un d'eux.

Les individus étranges se déplacèrent efficacement et en quelques minutes, les combattants Enfants de Maana étaient morts. Des Black dogs apparurent à la lisière de la forêt, empêchant les Enfants de Maana de se replier. Beaucoup moururent en voulant forcer le passage.

\- Dépêchez-vous ! Mettez les enfants à l'abri ! Cria un homme.

Plus loin, un homme embrocha une femme et Leiftan-adulte se tendit.

\- Maman ! S'écria le petit Leiftan.

Après quelques tentatives, seule l'arrivée de Lhienna sembla faire sortir les villageois de leur dépression.

\- Leiftan ! Ezarel ! S'écria-t-elle en se dirigeant vers eux.

\- Lhienna ! Prends-les avec toi et partez ! Ce sont les seuls enfants encore en vie ! Fit un homme qui semblait être un combattant.

\- Et vous ?! Demanda-t-elle.

\- Va-t-en !

Lhienna n'hésita qu'une petite seconde avant de prendre Ezarel et Leiftan par les bras et courir vers les bois.

\- Allez vous cacher ! Cria-t-elle en retenant deux hommes qui les poursuivaient.

Les black dogs qui étaient arrivés entre temps se dirigèrent vers les deux derniers enfants avec une envie irrépressible de les tuer.

Mais Lhienna les vit et une lueur étrange passa dans son regard. D'un simple mouvement, elle repoussa les deux individus pour faire face aux deux blacks dogs les plus proches. Ils étaient les trois derniers membres de ce peuple en vie, Lhienna le savait.

\- Leiftan, érige un bouclier ! Ezarel, soutient-le !

Les deux enfants obéirent et assistèrent, impuissants, au combat de leur mentor.

Invisibles, les gardes d'Eel observèrent la scène. Ils voyaient les gestes fluides et précis de Lhienna qui s'acharnait à combattre trois black dogs en même temps. Elle fut cependant blessée et du sang bleu coula le long de sa plaie.

Plus loin, Ezarel-enfant et Leiftan-enfant crièrent de panique en voyant l'état de leur mentor... Pour se faire cacher la vue par une fourrure grise.

\- Lyr ! S'écria Ezarel.

Le Minaloo les regarda un instant avant de porter son regard vers le combat.

\- Lyr ! Alys ! Emmenez Ezarel et Leiftan loin d'ici ! Cria Lhienna en repoussant une attaque d'un black dog.

Le Minaloo, bien que non-consentant, fut obligé de le faire, de même que le Dalafa qui les rejoignait depuis les bois.

* * *

Lhienna stoppa la technique, à bout de force. Le village n'existait plus, remplacé par la végétation sauvage de la plaine.

\- Voilà l'histoire des Enfants de Maana, souffla la gardienne avant de vaciller.

Elle fut rattrapée par Leiftan, le plus proche de tous les membres d'Eel.

* * *

Lhienna se réveilla... à l'infirmerie. Rien ne bougeait autour d'elle, c'était à se demander si quelqu'un était un jour entré ici.

\- Oh, tu es réveillée, fit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

En tournant son visage vers l'inconnue, Lhienna découvrit une femme assez... étrange aux longs cheveux blancs... un instant, elle détourna les yeux sur son apparence et retint un soupir de soulagement en constatant que son apparence de gardienne était revenue.

* * *

Lhienna avait enfin put sortir de l'infirmerie. C'est d'un pas joyeux qu'elle se dirigea vers la salle du cristal où attendait Miiko.

\- Lhienna ! J'ai été prévenue de ta sortie. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Beaucoup mieux. C'était de la simple fatigue.

Miiko sourit, rassurée. Nevra et Valkyon entrèrent à ce moment dans la salle, un air paniqué sur le visage de Nevra.

\- Leiftan et Ezarel sont à l'infirmerie !

Le sang de Lhienna ne fit même pas un tour qu'elle se précipitait déjà à la suite de Nevra. Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie où les deux hommes reposaient. Mais il y avait une légère... anomalie à leur physique.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais depuis qu'ils sont ici, les cheveux d'Ezarel et les paupières de Leiftan brillent, dit Eweleïn en mettant le nom sur ce qu'ils voyaient. Il semble aussi que leurs réserves de Maana soit épuisée.

Lhienna retint une exclamation. Elle savait ce qu'il s'était passé pour que leurs réserves soient à plat et que leurs parties de Maana soit luisant. Elle s'approcha d'eux mais fut interceptée par l'infirmière.

\- Ne t'approche pas d'eux tant qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'ils ont.

\- Je sais ce qu'ils ont, fut la seule réponse de la gardienne.

Eweleïn ne la crut pas et il fallut l'intervention de Miiko pour que la femme laisse l'Enfant de Maana passer.

La jeune femme avait deux options. Soit elle les laissait se réveiller naturellement, soit elle utilisait la manière forte. Elle n'avait cependant pas le temps pour les voies naturelles.

\- Miiko, je vais devoir faire vite.

Si la chef de la Garde Étincelante ne comprit pas sur le coup, Valkyon se rapprocha de l'infirmière afin de la maintenir en place.

\- C'est bon, dit-il sans faire attention à Eweleïn qui se débattait dans ses bras.

Lhienna lui sourit et se tourna à nouveau vers ses deux protégés. Armant son poing, elle fit passer le Maana de son sang dans son poing qui luit d'un bleu soutenu. Elle fit de même pour son autre poing et les leva au-dessus de la tête de ses protégés. D'un coup puissant et vif, elle les abattit sur leur front, provoquant un sursaut de la part des deux hommes.

Ceux-ci se redressèrent vivement, alertes. Mais en voyant leur mentor, ils se calmèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Ezarel.

\- A vous de me le dire ! S'exclama finalement Lhienna. Il n'y a pas plus inconscients que vous ici ! Qui a eu la stupide idée de pratiquer un tel rituel ?! Répondez ! Hurla-t-elle en les voyant baisser la tête.

\- C'est moi, murmura Leiftan.

\- Et bien je ne te félicite pas ! Par l'Oracle vous auriez pu vous tuer ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es passé par la tête pour tenter de faire ça sans m'en parler auparavant ?! C'est complètement idiot !

Leiftan, s'il avait pu, se serait cacher dans un trou très profond en attendant que la colère de son mentor passe. D'un coin de l'œil, il vit Valkyon emmener Eweleïn à l'extérieur ainsi que Miiko et Nevra.

Il risqua un croisement de regard avec Lhienna... pour rebaisser la tête tout juste après. Il l'avait déçue, il l'avait vu dans son regard. Et il ne voulait plus jamais croiser cette flamme dans ses yeux.

\- Et toi Ezarel, continua Lhienna, toujours aussi remontée. Tu savais que c'était de la folie. Et tu as accepté de faire ça sans mon accord ?! Vous vous rendez compte des conséquences si le rituel n'avait pas fonctionné où s'il y avait eu une erreur ?! Et puis, Leiftan ne connaît pas le rituel, Ezarel. Alors est-ce toi qui le lui a fourni ?

Ezarel baisa un peu plus la tête.

\- Je vois, fit la voix de Lhienna, beaucoup plus calme, trop calme.

Les deux hommes relevèrent la tête pour croiser son regard... et ne purent détacher le leur des yeux de Lhienna qui exprimait, tristesse, déception et colère.

\- J'en viendrai presque à regretter de vous avoir enseigner, continua-t-elle.

Les deux hommes pâlirent drastiquement. Ils prirent uniquement conscience du fait que leur mentor était parti lorsque l'infirmière revint vers eux. Les larmes finirent enfin par couler de leurs yeux.

Lhienna sortit de l'infirmerie et souffla un grand coup.

\- Je leur ai remit les pendules à l'heure, fit-elle. Ils sont peut-être un peu sonnés.

Eweleïn retourna à l'infirmerie. Miiko se tourna finalement vers l'Enfant de Maana.

\- Qu'ont-ils fait ?

\- Ils ont tentés de faire un rituel de rassemblement qui aurait du retrouvé tous les fragments de Maana et les rassembler pour restaurer le cristal. Mais ils ne sont pas assez puissants, même à deux, pour le faire. Le rituel aurait été incomplet et s'ils avaient continué juste un peu, ils seraient morts.

Le silence plana sur les membres de la garde. Lhienna se rendit dans sa chambre sans un mot, fermant à clef sa porte. Là, elle fit tomber le masque qu'elle portait et revêtit sas véritable apparence. Elle s'effondra sur le lit. Zaya la rejoignit rapidement, ainsi que Alys. Lyr, trop grand pour la pièce, était resté dans la forêt.

Lhienna s'endormit, bordée par ses deux familiers.

* * *

Le soleil se levait le lendemain matin et, avec lui, l'Enfant de Maana. Lhienna s'étira doucement avant de se lever et de faire un brin de toilette. Alys s'approcha d'elle et posa son museau sur son bras quémandant des caresses. Lhienna les lui accorda de bonne grâce avant de s'habiller et de sortir de sa chambre.

Sur le chemin qui menait à la cantine, elle rencontra Ikhar. La jeune brownie, qui n'était pas au courant de la véritable apparence et du passé de Lhienna, traîna cette dernière à une table où étaient déjà installé Nevra, Valkyon, Alajéa, Leiftan et Ezarel. Les deux derniers, lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent, se tendirent. Si cela passa inaperçu pour la brownie, la sirène et les autres membres de la garde le remarquèrent. Mais seule Alajéa ne comprenait pas leur réaction, elle eut cependant la délicatesse de ne pas le faire remarquer.

\- Voilà nous sommes au complet ! Il ne manque plus que Miiko et on aurait pu s'amuser beaucoup plus, décréta Ikhar sans remarquer le malaise.

Lhienna, qui adressa une salutation polie à tout le monde, ne posa pas un seul regard sur ses deux protégés qui se trémoussèrent discrètement sur leur chaise.

\- Bonjour Lhienna. Bien dormi ? Demanda Nevra avec son éternel sourire.

\- Assez mal, je dois dire, répondit-elle. J'ai eu quelques soucis dans ma vie privée qui m'ont empêchés de dormir.

Le sourire de Nevra se fit crispé lorsqu'il devina pourquoi elle avait passé une mauvaise nuit. Le simple fait qu'elle ne regardait pas Leiftan et Ezarel lui prouvait que les deux hommes avaient encore du chemin à faire pour être pardonnés.

\- J'ai certaines missions en attentes, fit Valkyon en tentant d'apaiser les tensions. On partira dans une heure, dit-il à Lhienna.

Celle-ci acquiesça et commença à manger ce qu'elle avait prit dans le garde-manger. Une fois le repas finit, elle salua tout le monde et se prépara pour la mission. Elle rejoignit Valkyon devant les Portes juste après avoir demandé à Zaya et Alys de surveiller ses deux protégés.

* * *

La mission n'avait duré que deux heures mais cela avait au moins réussit à distraire Lhienna de ses pensées. Mais lorsqu'elle croisa Ezarel en revenant de la forêt, elle se souvint de tous ses soucis et n'adressa pas un regard à l'homme, préférant une discussion avec Valkyon sur les différents styles de combats.

Arrivés devant les Portes, Lhienna eut un très mauvais pressentiment. Elle se tourna vers la forêt et cette impression se fit plus forte... Le Maana ambiant devenait de plus en plus oppressant mais Valkyon ne sentit rien. Elle avait une étrange impression de déjà-vu et fouilla dans ses souvenirs de quoi il pourrait s'agir... Et elle comprit.

\- Valkyon, l'apostropha-t-elle. Va à Miiko et donne-lui ça, finit-elle en tendant à Valkyon une enveloppe. Elle doit lui arrivé le plus rapidement possible.

Et elle disparut de son champ de vision, se précipitant dans la forêt. Elle n'avait conscience que d'une chose : Ezarel était en danger.

* * *

Ce que Lhienna trouva dans une clairière lui glaça le sang. Devant elle se trouvait Ezarel aux prises avec deux blacks dogs. A la vue du combat, Lhienna vit tout de suite que son protégé était en position de faiblesse. Même s'il avait développé des capacités de combattant, il n'était pas fait pour cela et perdait du terrain.

D'un bond, sans avoir prit le temps de réfléchir, la gardienne se dressa au milieu du combat, entre le demi-elfe et les blacks dogs. Ceux-ci n'eurent pas le temps de se remettre de leur surprise que Lhienna... les abattit froidement.

Au bord de la clairière, Miiko venait d'arriver, suivie de Valkyon et Eweleïn. Sans y faire attention, Lhienna se détourna et se dirigea un peu plus loin, en direction d'Ezarel qui se remettait de sa surprise. Elle s'agenouilla en face de lui et passa une main sur sa joue fendue d'un coup de patte d'un black dog.

\- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Ezarel joua l'homme fort mais dans ses yeux, Lhienna remarqua la panique qui l'avait étreint. Lhienna l'enveloppa de ses bras... et Ezarel pleura.

* * *

Lhienna abandonna à contrecœur le chevet d'Ezarel à l'infirmerie. Après une petite crise, Ezarel était tombé évanoui dans ses bras et Eweleïn l'avait ausculté, diagnostiquant une simple chute d'adrénaline.

Leiftan voulu entrer au moment où son mentor sortit. Il pâlit et détourna les yeux avant de vouloir se reculer. Lhienna ne lui en laissa pas le temps et l'attira dans une étreinte solide.

\- J'étais si inquiète en te voyant presque sans vie sur l'un de ces lits. S'il-te-plaît, ne me fait plus de peur pareille.

Et Leiftan pleura à son tour le soulagement de retrouver une figure maternelle.

* * *

\- Lhienna ! S'écria un petit garçon.

La femme d'apparence jeune se retourna et sourit en voyant un petit enfant roux aux yeux d'un bleu si profond.

\- Oui Ethen, que veux-tu ?

\- Papa m'a envoyé te dire que tu es invité pour manger ce soir !

Lhienna soupira avec lassitude.

\- Je viendrais, mon grand. Et tu lui diras que s'il veut me dire quelque chose la prochaine fois, il va falloir qu'il vienne lui-même.

Le petit garçon de six ans repartit à toute vitesse sous le regard bienveillant de Lhienna. Ce petit garçon était le premier fils de Leiftan, ainsi que celui de Ikhar. Comment ces deux êtres aussi différents ont-ils pu finalement se marier ? Cela la dépassait. Mais voilà qu'un petit bonhomme était né. En avait suivit un deuxième, encore trop jeune pour marcher, et finalement un troisième qui était encore dans le ventre de sa mère.

Lhienna regarda le ciel bleu qui s'étendait à l'infini en songeant à ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son entrée dans la garde d'Eel. Sept ans avaient passés depuis qu'elle avait avoué à Miiko et aux autres son statut d'Enfant de Maana. Six ans depuis qu'elle avait rétabli la vérité sur son peuple et qu'elle avait reprit sa véritable apparence.

Elle sourit en pensant à tous les changements qui avaient eu lieu sur Eldarya. Le cristal avait été reformé par le rituel de rassemblement exécuté pas les trois derniers Enfants de Maana il y a cinq ans et la paix régnait depuis ce jour.

L'avenir de ses protégés s'était aussi éclairé. Si Leiftan s'était marié avec la brownie, Ezarel avait trouvé son confort auprès du vampire de la garde, le « magnifique » Nevra. Quant à elle...

\- Maman ! Fit une petite fille aux cheveux blond tirant sur le bleu. Papa veut qu'on aille faire un tour en forêt ! Il nous attend aux Portes... Allez !

La petite fille, sa fille, tira sur sa manche pour la faire avancer.

\- Doucement ma petite Fleur, tu vas finir par te faire mal.

Lhienna suivit son enfant jusqu'aux portes où l'attendait un homme. Elle était mariée à lui depuis seulement deux ans mais ils s'aimaient de tout leur cœur. Fleur, leur fille de quatre ans, ne faisait que leur rappeler cet amour.

\- Nous y allons ? Fit l'homme.

\- C'est parti. Je me demanderai cependant toujours pourquoi tu veux aller chaque année dans cette partie de la forêt.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi nous y allions il y a presque cinq ans, fit-il avec un sourire pervers.

\- Valkyon ! Je ne te permets pas ces insinuations ! Se vexa-t-elle.

Le chef de la garde Obsidienne rit et embrassa Lhienna avant de la tirer avec sa fille vers une clairière qui, autrefois, avait abrité un village joyeux en communication avec le Maana ambiant.

* * *

 _Et voilà c'est terminé !_

 _J'avais un peu hésité à le coupé en deux mais si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici, c'est que c'était bien (enfin j'espère)._

 _Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? C'était mon premier OS sur Eldarya mais j'ai beaucoup aimé l'expérience. A votre avis, je devrais continuer ?_

 _A une prochaine fois !_

 _Lulla'_


End file.
